We investigate automated sentiment analysis on multilingual data from social media. As social media more and more connect the entire world, there is an increasing importance to analyze multilingual data rather than unilingual data. The automated sentiment analysis we perform extracts opinions from the relatively short messages placed on social media in multiple languages.